


"Happy Birthday Virgil"

by Athena_Huskey213



Series: Small Sanders Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Huskey213/pseuds/Athena_Huskey213
Summary: Finally, a kiss scene
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Small Sanders Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574974
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	"Happy Birthday Virgil"

**Author's Note:**

> Just to celebrate Virgil's Birthday
> 
> Virgil's POV

With one hand I pulled him close by his sash, never turning my eyes away from his. He held my hand and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. With his other hand he slowly lifted my chin. I hadn't realized I was glancing at his lips. He smirked.

"Virgil?"

I flinched when he said my name. Was he going to laugh at me? Was he going to reject me? What if-

"Calm down."

My thoughts were silenced by his voice. 

"I can see the panic in your eyes. It's alright."

I tried blinking away the tears threatening to form, but one managed to escape and rolled down my cheek. 

"How'd you do that? Calm me down?" I whispered. It was all I could manage. He shrugged and smiled. He placed his forehead against mine and I took a shocked breath in. He moved his hand from my chin and wrapped my hand in his. I looked down and noticed he had lost his smile. He switched from a cocky grin to stern determination. 

"Virgil...can I...kiss you?"

I pulled away from him and kept switching my gaze from his eyes and lips, then back at his eyes again.

"I know you seem to have a problem with consent so I thought I should ask first." He had started to fidget with my hands. Seeing him nervous gave me a newfound confidence.

"I dunno. Can you?"

I let out a yelp as he pressed his lips against mine. He lingered longer then I expected, but I enjoyed it. He pulled away and held his breath. I lifted my shaky hand and hovered over my lips, the weird tingle still there. Roman smiled.

"I can. Happy Birthday Virgil."

I smiled and shoved him. He fell backwards and fall on the couch with an 'oof'.

"Roman you cocky jerk." I smiled nonetheless. Roman may be a cocky jerk, but now, he was my cocky jerk. Roman laughed and pulled me on top of him. 

"I love you, emo nightmare." He kissed me again and I kissed him back. This love...it felt nice to be loved.

"I love you too, Princey."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
